


Heart Failure

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: Minseok había sido frágil desde el momento de su nacimiento y Jongdae había tenido que ser demasiado fuerte desde que tenía memoria.Poco importa si es una falla en el corazón o una bala, cualquiera de las dos podría separarlos.





	1. Cuando la noche rompe la fragilidad

**Capítulo 1: Cuando la noche rompe la fragilidad**

Minseok había sido frágil desde el momento de su nacimiento. Su madre había dado a luz antes de lo esperado, después de un complicado y riesgoso embarazo que la mantuvo prácticamente atada al hospital. Quizá por eso  la mujer no se había sorprendido del todo cuando el doctor se acercó, mientras su recién nacido yacía rodeado de un montón de tubos dentro de una incubadora, anunciando que el único hijo de los Kim tenía una falla congénita en el corazón.

Se esperó que el orificio cerrara con el paso del tiempo de forma espontánea, sobre todo cuando el corazón del niño crecería y, por ende, haría que la abertura disminuyera en tamaño. Así fue, en parte, pero el problema permanecía y Minseok tuvo que ser sometido a cirugía antes de cumplir su primer año de vida.

Su vida volvió a la normalidad, por un tiempo. Poco después de su quinto cumpleaños, Minseok volvió al hospital. De alguna forma había surgido un nuevo orificio que los médicos no habían detectado antes y ahora la operación parecía más riesgosa de realizar que antes.

—Es poco probable que crezca la abertura —Les consoló el doctor—. Pero Minseok deberá estar medicado, para evitar que se agrave.

Los Kim aceptaron la medicación sin dudar un segundo, porque les aseguraba que su hijo podría estar con ellos más tiempo, sobre todo si éste recibía el cuidado adecuado.

Por ello Minseok fue confinado a permanecer en el interior de la mansión Kim, con todo tipo de restricciones de por medio. Su única forma de estar en contacto con el mundo exterior era a través de la escuela, aunque en ella siempre tenía a múltiples profesores cuidándole por su condición.

En casa su madre le impedía jugar demasiado, por la preocupación de que un sobresalto pudiera traer problemas para el corazón de su hijo. Sus actividades físicas eran reducidas y su dieta estricta.

—Nada de juegos bruscos, Min —Le advertía su madre, cuando ésta debía ir al trabajo y lo dejaba al cuidado de su nana—. Y ni se te ocurra correr, ¿entendido?

El niño se limitaba a asentir, volviendo su mirada a los libros y al viejo piano que se encontraban dentro de la casa, los cuales terminaban por ser sus únicos refugios dentro de las gigantescas paredes de la mansión.

Sin embargo, una noche todo cambió.

Minseok bajó a la sala por la madrugada, dispuesto a ver esa película de terror que sus compañeros de escuela habían insistido en que era realmente espeluznante.

Primero decidió hacer una parada en la cocina, sin saber si era mejor tomar un vaso de leche con galletas o preparar una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas como su nana le había enseñado. Estaba meditando sus opciones, intentando saber qué podría dejar menos rastros para que sus padres no le descubrieran, cuando visualizó una figura frente al refrigerador.

 No podía ser su padre, porque la persona era demasiado pequeña de estatura incluso para ser su madre, aunque seguía siendo más alta que él. Minseok frunció el ceño y se acercó con pasos cautelosos. Quizá, y sólo quizá, podría tratarse de un intruso.

—¿Hola? —llamó, cuando estaba demasiado cerca como para poder visualizar que la otra persona no debía ser mayor que él.

 El niño giró la cabeza para ver a Minseok, dio un pequeño brinco y comenzó a retroceder. Alzó ambas manos, dejándole ver que no había hecho nada malo.

—No tomé nada, lo juro. Me iré —le aseguró, señalando una de las ventanas de la cocina que permanecía abierta.

—Tranquilo, no te haré nada —Minseok alzó una mano, intentando detenerlo.

—Yo creo que debería irme —Volvió a retroceder, bajando la cabeza para que no lo pudiera reconocer—. Por favor, no llames nadie.

—No llamaré a nadie —le prometió—. Mira, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

 El niño alzó de nuevo la cabeza, enfocando sus ojos en el rostro de Minseok y en la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le regalaba.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó.

—Primero debes decirme tu nombre, mi padre me ha dicho que nunca se hace un negocio con alguien que no conoces.

—Dime el tuyo y te daré el mío —le retó.

—Kim Minseok, ¿y tú?

—Kim Jongdae —respondió, tendiéndole una mano—. Pero puedes llamarme Chen, algunos me llaman así.

Minseok tomó su mano y la estrechó unos segundos.

—Está bien, pero prefiero decirte Jongdae por ahora —dijo, antes de soltarlo y cruzarse de brazos—, porque estos son negocios.

 El niño abrió la boca ligeramente con gesto de sorpresa y asintió.

—Ahora —continuó—, estoy a punto de ver la mejor película de terror y mis padres no pueden enterarse. Pero, tampoco pueden enterarse de que entraste en la casa, porque podrían llamar a la policía. Ninguno de los dos delatará al otro, ese es el trato. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Jongdae pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de sonreír. Minseok tuvo la impresión de que había visto esa sonrisa antes, o al menos era parecida al gesto que hacía el minino que sus padres le habían comprado cuando tenía cinco años, aquel que tuvo que regalar porque le causó una alergia terrible a su nana.

—¿Me invitarás a ver esa película? —preguntó el niño—. Soy muy bueno viendo cosas de terror, nada puede asustarme.

—Accederé a que la veas conmigo si aceptas mi trato.

—Lo acepto.

 Minseok asintió e hizo una seña hacia el refrigerador.

—¿Querías algo de ahí?

 Jongdae estuvo a punto de responder, pero su estómago fue más rápido y emitió un sonido que lo hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Minseok soltó una pequeña risa antes de abrir el electrodoméstico y sacar un recipiente con lo que había sobrado de la cena.

—Espero que te guste la lasaña.

—¿La qué? —Jongdae frunció el ceño—. ¿Es una persona?

Minseok volvió a reír, esta vez tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar despertar a sus padres.

—No, tonto. Así se llama esto —Señaló el contenido del recipiente que tenía entre las manos con la cabeza—. ¿Nunca la has comido?

—No, nunca la he probado. ¿Sabe bien?

—Será lo mejor que probarás en tu vida, la lasaña de nana es la mejor —le aseguró.

Introdujo el recipiente en el microondas, olvidándose de las palomitas y de la leche con galletas. Apretó el botón de calentamiento rápido y se volvió hacia Jongdae, quien miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Minseok—. Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Porque no vivo cerca de aquí—respondió Jongdae—. Tendría que tener mucho dinero para vivir en Gangnam.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vives?

—En un parque, cerca de Songpa. Aunque a veces tengo que huir, así que me quedó en un callejón cerca del metro.

—¿Vives en la calle? —la voz de Minseok se elevó un poco y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Sí, desde los…—se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar—. Creo que tenía ocho.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Haces muchas preguntas —se quejó Jongdae, soltando un quejido que a Minseok le pareció gracioso—. Pero me caes bien, así que te contestaré. No tengo padres, nunca los conocí. Crecí en un orfa… orfanato, sí, así se llama.

—¿Y por qué ya no estás ahí? —Minseok se llevó las manos a la boca y sonrió con vergüenza—. Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—Está bien. Escapé de ahí porque me trataban mal —arrugó la nariz—, y porque la comida era muy mala. Aunque a veces la extraño, cuando no como en semanas.

Minseok sintió una punzada en su pecho, y estuvo seguro de que no se debía a la falla en su corazón.

El microondas emitió un pequeño pitido, haciendo que los dos niños se volvieran hacia el aparato. El más pequeño avanzó hacia este, tomando un pedazo de tela que su nana ocupaba al sacar cosas demasiado calientes del horno. Sacó el recipiente con cuidado, el cual humeaba y dejaba una estela de olor a su paso que provocó que Jongdae salivara más rápido.

—Toma un tenedor de ahí —Minseok señaló el cajón detrás de Jongdae. El otro obedeció y sacó el utensilio con cuidado—. Sígueme, pondré la película.

Ambos avanzaron en la oscuridad y de puntillas, atentos a cualquier signo de movimiento en la parte superior de la casa. Cuando llegaron a la sala Minseok se encargó de poner la película, dejando la comida en manos de Jongdae no sin antes advertirle que estaba caliente.

—Bajé el volumen un poco, pero he puesto los subtítulos —dijo Minseok, acomodándose junto a su acompañante, quien ya estaba llevándose trozos de lasaña a la boca.

—No sé leer muy rápido —le avisó Jongdae.

—Entonces espero que puedas escuchar lo que dicen.

Vieron la película en silencio y ambos se sorprendieron de las escasas reacciones que tenían ante los momentos que podrían ser catalogados como los más aterradores. Jongdae parpadeaba atento, esperando que Minseok diera un brinco en algún punto, pero eso jamás sucedió. Por el contrario, el más pequeño parecía que caería dormido en cualquier momento, acurrucado en el hombro del otro y sin importarle que su mejilla estaba apoyada contra una prenda que no había conocido el agua y el jabón durante un tiempo considerable.

Cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla ambos ya estaban somnolientos. Jongdae se movió con cuidado para apoyar el recipiente entre sus manos en la mesa de centro, y Minseok se removió sólo para buscar una posición más cómoda, dispuesto a dormir en ese lugar sin problema alguno.

—Oye, Seok —susurró Jongdae —. Tengo que irme.

Y sólo así los ojos del menor se abrieron de nuevo, escapando de los brazos de Morfeo para mirar el rostro contrario.

—¿Por qué? Puedes quedarte aquí.

Jongdae le sonrió.

—No creo que tus padres estén de acuerdo con eso —contestó, comenzando a levantarse—. Pero gracias.

Minseok lo tomó del brazo, señalando las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo, nadie entra jamás a mi habitación tan temprano, podrás salir antes de alguien se despierte. Sólo por hoy. Puedo prestarte mi pijama de cohetes espaciales si quieres.

 Su madre le había dicho que él debía ayudar a los demás si estaba en sus manos, y Minseok no dejaría ir a Jongdae de vuelta a la calle cuando su cama podía albergar a los dos sin ningún inconveniente.

—¿No tendrás problemas por mi culpa? —preguntó Jongdae.

—No lo creo. Además podré enseñarte mi lámpara con figuras.

—De acuerdo —accedió Jongdae luego de algunos segundos—. Pero sólo porque quiero ver esa lámpara.

Minseok asintió. Se levantó y comenzó a ordenar todo, intentando cubrir el rastro de que ambos habían estado viendo películas y comiendo a altas horas de la noche. Llevó el recipiente de nuevo al refrigerador, importándole poco que ya estaba completamente vacío. El tenedor sí lo dejo en el fregadero, porque no podía levantar tantas sospechas.

En cuanto todo volvió a su lugar guió a Jongdae hasta su habitación, cumpliendo su promesa y prestándole su pijama favorita con estampado de cohetes espaciales. Después encendió su lámpara, la cual de inmediato reflejó un montón de estrellas y planetas por toda la habitación.

Jongdae, quien ya se había acomodado del lado más próximo a la ventana por si tenía que huir en cualquier momento, soltó un ruidito de sorpresa ante las proyecciones. Minseok sonrió, orgulloso del artefacto que tanto le había costado conseguir.

—Buenas noches, Chen —dijo Minseok, cuando los ojos comenzaron a picarle y su boca emitió un bostezo sin su autorización.

—Buenas noches, Seok —respondió Jongdae, disfrutando de la calidez de las mantas contra su cuerpo y de la sensación de estar en un hogar después de tanto tiempo en las calles.

A la mañana siguiente, Minseok despertó ante una mano que revolvía su cabello de forma cariñosa. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, tratando de enfocar el rostro frente a él. Su madre le sonrió y apretó sus mejillas ligeramente.

—Es hora de desayunar —dijo con voz suave, intentando que su hijo no se sobresaltara.

—Ya voy —dijo Minseok, estirando sus brazos.

—Bien. Te esperamos abajo.

La mujer depositó un beso en su frente y luego salió de la habitación. El niño se incorporó, rascándose la cabeza mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes.

 Subió en un pequeño banco que le permitía alcanzar su cepillo y el dentífrico. Puso una pequeña gota de pasta y luego humedeció el cepillo antes de llevárselo a la boca, tallando con lentitud mientras sus ojos seguían luchando por mantenerse abiertos. Enfocó su mirada en la cama que se reflejaba en el espejo que tenía frente a él. Y lo recordó.

 Saltó del banco y sujetó el cepillo mientras corría hacia el lado contrario de donde él dormía unos minutos atrás. Alzó las cobijas con fuerza y lo único que encontró fue su pijama de cohetes perfectamente doblada. Sintió una punzada de decepción y se preguntó en qué momento el otro se las había ingeniado para irse.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó algunos gritos provenientes de fuera. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, la cual permanecía abierta dejando que el viento matutino se colara ligeramente por el espacio, desacomodando un poco más su cabello. Caminó hasta la ventana y se asomó, buscando la razón del alboroto. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver una figura que corría por la calle.

—¿Jongdae?

El nombrado zigzagueaba, esquivando a algunas personas que trataban de atraparlo. Y como si hubiera escuchado la voz de Minseok, volvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Cuando vio al más pequeño sonrió y gritó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara desde donde estaba:

—¡Volveré!

Minseok asintió, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle que lo esperaría. Cerró la ventana de nuevo en el momento en que la figura se perdió, terminó de lavarse los dientes y bajó con sus padres para el desayuno.

Cuando tomó asiento frente a su plato recibió una mirada seria de su padre, quien parecía esperar a que él dijera algo. Minseok se limitó a comer un poco de su fruta, hasta que su madre se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, sin entender qué sucedía.

—¿Ayer tenías mucha hambre? —Inquirió su padre—. Porque hoy encontramos que ya no estaba la lasaña de anoche.

Minseok se encogió en su asiento y asintió tímidamente.

—Cariño, era demasiada lasaña —le regañó su progenitora—. No puedes comer tanto, puede ser malo para tu…

—Mi corazón —terminó Minseok—. Prometo no comer tanto de nuevo, mamá.

—Bien. Tienes que cuidar de ti.

El niño asintió y volvió a comer de su fruta.

Más tarde, cuando estaba en la escuela, Minseok se acercó a sus compañeros y los miró como si se sintiera ofendido. Cruzó sus brazos y suspiró.

—Ya vi la película, no tenía nada de terrorífica —Fue lo único que dijo, para confusión de todos.

 


	2. La nana de Minseok

Minseok esperó por su amigo después de la escuela, mientras contemplaba la calle desde la ventana de su habitación en busca de señales del mayor. Sin embargo, Jongdae no regresó por la noche, ni al día siguiente, ni el posterior a ese y tampoco la semana después.

Para entonces el menor estaba a punto de perder sus esperanzas de volverlo a ver y al borde de una intensa gripe por permanecer a la intemperie hasta altas horas de la noche. Su madre, preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo, amenazó con ponerle un seguro a la ventana si el comportamiento de Minseok continuaba.

La segunda semana el pequeño Kim decidió obedecer a su progenitora y dejó de esperar a Jongdae. A pesar de ello, y por pura costumbre, dejó la ventana abierta dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran la estancia. Se encaminó hasta su escritorio y tomó las partituras que había dejado olvidadas por mucho tiempo, observándolas por largo rato antes de bajar hacia el piano situado dentro de la biblioteca con éstas en mano.

Suspiró en cuanto entró en la habitación, avanzando con cierta pesadez hasta el centro, donde el instrumento lo esperaba. Se detuvo cuando estaba a algunos centímetros y acomodó las partituras antes de tomar asiento, sin poner atención en ningún momento al título. Pasó sus manos por las teclas y notó la ausencia de polvo a pesar de que él era la única persona que hacía uso del piano. Estiró un poco antes de comenzar, y cuando sus dedos volvieron a posarse sobre las teclas, éstas emitieron una melodía que sus padres siempre habían catalogado como demasiado triste. Minseok tocó toda la pieza por primera vez, aprovechando que ninguno de sus progenitores se encontraba en casa y que todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que su nana llegara.

Estaba a punto de terminar la última nota cuando un gritito y unos aplausos lo hicieron dar un respingo. Su mano se recargó en varias teclas al volverse para mirar de quién se trataba, emitiendo un sonido que rompió el ambiente que se había creado con la música.

-No me dijiste que tocabas el piano -dijo Jongdae, apuntándolo acusadoramente.

Minseok abrió los ojos sorprendido, preguntándose cómo había entrado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera emitir una pregunta, se cruzó de brazos y miró de mal modo al recién llegado, dejando que el enojo se apoderara de su pequeña figura.

-¡Dijiste que volverías! -le reclamó. Su voz resonó e hizo que Jongdae cerrara los ojos mientras se encogía en su sitio-. ¡Te estuve esperando y no volviste!

-Sí... sobre eso yo...

Un grito los interrumpió a los dos. Jongdae se apresuró a correr hacia Minseok, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que éste se pusiera delante de él como una forma de protección. La escena resultaba cómica, porque Chen era más alto que Minseok como para que el cuerpo pudiera resguardarlo del todo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó un muchacho, confundido con la figura que trataba desesperadamente de esconderse detrás del más pequeño-. ¿Lo conoces, Min?

-Nana... -comenzó a decir Minseok. Intentó pensar en una explicación razonable o una excusa, pero su cerebro parecía no querer funcionar.

-¿Él es tu nana? -inquirió Jongdae, alzando demasiado la voz-. ¡Es un hombre!

El chico abrió la boca, evidentemente ofendido.

-¡Te escuché! -Se quejó, avanzando algunos pasos que los niños no dudaron en retroceder-. Dime quién eres o llamaré a la policía.

-Es mi amigo -dijo Minseok, cerrando los ojos cuando su nana se encontraba a unos centímetros de él-. No llames a la policía, él no me hará daño.

-Eso no lo sabes, Min.

El aludido abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-Él tiene razón, nunca le haría algo a Minseok -Jongdae tragó saliva cuando sintió la mirada del mayor centrarse en él-. Señor, hablo con la verdad.

La expresión contraria se suavizo un poco y luego se endureció de nuevo con una velocidad impresionante.

-No tengo más de veinticuatro, no me digas señor.

-¿Hyung? -intentó Chen de nuevo, componiendo una de sus sonrisas gatunas que no tardó en bajar las defensas de los dos presentes.

-Eso está mejor -aceptó el chico-. Por cierto, soy Baekhyun. ¿Y tú eres...?

El niño salió de su escondite y se posicionó frente al mayor, haciendo una inclinación de noventa grados antes de responder:

-Kim Jongdae.

Baekhyun también hizo una reverencia, intentando disimular su sorpresa ante la acción tan formal.

-Imagino que tus padres no están enterados de esto. ¿No es verdad, Min?

-No, nana, no lo saben. Ellos no me dejarían verlo si saben que vive en la calle.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero yo no soy como tus padres.

El rostro de Minseok se iluminó, pero Baekhyun hizo una seña que lo hizo contener su emoción.

-Aun así no podemos fiarnos del todo de ti, Jongdae. Espero que puedas entenderlo.

-Lo entiendo.

Baekhyun asintió y luego desvió su mirada hacia los libros como si fueran más interesantes que los dos niños que le observaban sin saber qué es lo ocurría con él. Después de algunos segundos una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Los padres de Minnie llegan a las ocho, así que... -Se volvió hacia Jongdae y se agachó hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura del niño-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Chen se encogió de hombros.

-Hace tres días, creo.

-De acuerdo, primero un baño y luego la comida.

-¿Qué?

Baekhyun les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran y así los tres se encaminaron a la habitación de Minseok, los dos más pequeños sin saber del todo qué estaba sucediendo.  
  
  


 

 

Jongdae tembló cuando comenzó a despojarse de la poca ropa que vestía. Sus manos se movían con nerviosismo y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un fuerte tono carmín.

-¿No están mirando, verdad? -Inquirió el chico cuando se sacó la playera.

Baekhyun y Minseok negaron con la cabeza mientras permanecían con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

El chico se sintió más cómodo y terminó por lanzar toda la ropa antes de introducirse dentro de la bañera. Suspiró cuando sintió la calidez del agua contra su piel.

-Ya pueden mirar.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y Baekhyun se apresuró para tomar los productos de limpieza, luego avanzó algunos pasos hasta arrodillarse frente a la bañera. Le pasó la esponja con jabón al más joven y permitió que éste comenzara a frotar su cuerpo para eliminar la suciedad.

Sin embargo, cuando Jongdae se inclinó hacia adelante para pasar la esponja por sus piernas, dejó ver a Baekhyun algunos moretones que se extendían por todas partes como si fueran lunares, así como también los huesos que sobresalían de la carne ante la falta de una alimentación constante.

El mayor contuvo el grito que quiso salir de su garganta. Prefirió enfocarse en tomar el shampoo y esperar a que el menor terminara con lo que hacía, de ese modo no tendría que pensar en la cantidad de cosas que Jongdae había tenido que pasar en su corta vida. Al final la curiosidad se apoderó de él y habló antes de poder pensar en lo que hacía.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

Minseok, quien se había mantenido sentado en el retrete, se acercó ante las palabras de su nana. Inspeccionó a su amigo con curiosidad, pero Jongdae ahora mantenía su espalda firme contra la pared de la bañera, impidiéndole ver los hematomas.

-La noche después de que me quedé con Minseok...

-¿Tú hiciste qué? -Baekhyun miró a Minseok, advirtiéndole silenciosamente que ellos hablarían después. Luego se volvió hacia el invitado y le sonrió para animarlo-. Perdón, ¿qué decías?

-La noche que me quedé con Minseok yo olvidé asegurar mis cosas en el parque. Siempre las escondo para que nadie más pueda tomarlas mientras no estoy, pero ese día no lo hice porque creí que volvería pronto. Un chico las tomó y dijo que sólo me las devolvería si le ganaba en una pelea.

Jongdae bajó la cabeza, repentinamente avergonzado por sus acciones.

-¿Y ganaste? -preguntó Minseok, interrumpiendo el silencio que se formó.

-No, era más grande que yo -se lamentó-. Y al día siguiente tuve problemas con los dueños del parque, así que tuve que esconderme en el metro de nuevo. Por eso no había podido venir, Seok. Pero ahora estoy bien.

Baekhyun quiso abrazar al niño pero Minseok fue más rápido y se inclinó hasta Jongdae, importándole poco que podría mojarse. Lo abrazó brevemente, ignorando las gotas de agua que se colaron por su espalda cuando el otro le devolvió el gesto. Cuando se separaron el menor le sonrió.

-Te quedarás conmigo y no volverás a ese lugar -decretó con voz severa.

-Pero primero tendrá que acabar de bañarse -advirtió Baekhyun, abriendo la llave de la extensión de la regadera para humedecer el cabello de Jongdae.

Minseok no pudo evitar reír cuando vio la forma en que el cuerpo de su Hyung se encogió ante las primeras gotas del agua y las muecas que hizo mientras se quejaba una y otra vez de lo caliente que estaba. Jongdae era, en definitiva, como un gatito.

-Oh, vamos, casi está fría -le dijo Baekhyun, tomando un poco shampoo con su mano derecha y colocándolo en la cabellera de Jongdae con ligeros masajes.

El niño dejó de retorcerse y permitió que la mano ajena limpiara su cuero cabelludo. Baekhyun realizó la tarea con cuidado, intentando no sobrepasar la confianza que el menor había depositado en él en un período tan corto de tiempo.

Después de que ya se había desecho de la gran parte de la suciedad en el cuerpo de Jongdae y que su cabello estaba tan limpio como para oler a rosas, Baekhyun comenzó a vaciar la bañera para llenarla nuevamente con agua templada.

-Falto detrás de las orejas, nana -dijo Minseok, sentándose en el suelo y colocando su mejilla izquierda contra la orilla de la tina.

Jongdae dio un manotazo como reclamo silencioso y mojó el rostro del niño. Baekhyun asintió al señalamiento, pasando la esponja por el lugar antes de levantarse.

-Volveré en un segundo, te cortaré el cabello.

-¿Hyung, sabes hacer eso? -inquirió Jongdae, sin poder contener el tono alarmado.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿quién crees que le corta el cabello a Min?

-Un profesional.

-Y ese soy yo, Jongdae.

-Puedes llamarme, Chen.

Baekhyun asintió y salió por la puerta, dejando a los niños en un silencio que no resultó en ningún momento incómodo.

Jongdae pasó su mano por el agua, creando pequeñas ondas que se extendían hasta que Minseok podía verlas. De cuando en cuando aumentaba la fuerza, lo suficiente para que la mejilla del menor estuviera en peligro de ser humedecida.

-Pensé que no regresarías -dijo Minseok de pronto, recargando su rostro en la palma de su mano para poder mirar mejor a su amigo.

-Te dije que volvería.

-Pero te tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento, Seok.

-Está bien, pero casi rompes esto -Minseok se señaló el pecho-. Mi corazón no es muy fuerte así que es bueno que hayas regresado.

Jongdae iba a preguntar a qué se refería antes de que Baekhyun entrara de nuevo, cargando un par de toallas, una muda de ropa y unas tijeras.

-Te vas a quedar muy quieto, ¿entiendes?

-Sálvame, Minseok -lloriqueó Jongdae.

El menor sólo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.   
  
  


 

 

 

Mientras comía el kimchi y el arroz de su plato, Jongdae se sintió diferente. Cada cinco minutos tenía a Baekhyun preguntándole si todo estaba orden, si tenía más hambre o sed. Minseok le contaba sus problemas escolares, lo difícil que eran las matemáticas y lo mucho que odiaba a un niño que se burló de él por no escribir correctamente una palabra en el pizarrón. En medio de ese ambiente tan familiar, Jongdae se preguntó cómo sería si cada tarde fuera como esa.

-Falta poco para que los padres de Min lleguen, así que debemos pensar en un plan -dijo Baekhyun, dejando sus palillos a un lado-. ¿Sugerencias?

-Jongdae se quedará aquí -respondió Minseok, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Aprecio la idea, enano, pero eso será difícil -Baekhyun se rascó la cabeza con duda-. Pensé en algo, pero no estoy muy seguro.

-Escúpelo -le animó Jongdae.

-De acuerdo. En mi departamento hay un espacio libre, sólo estamos mi amigo y yo, y quizá... Quizá podrías quedarte con nosotros, Chen. Claro, mi amigo tiene que estar de acuerdo, pero él es muy amable y sé que entenderá. Podrías visitar a Minseok y ya no correrías el riesgo de ser atrapado o volver al lugar en el que te estabas quedando.

-No lo sé -comenzó a decir Jongdae-. No quiero incomodarte, o a tu compañero.

Era una mentira. Su corazón se había acelerado ante la posibilidad de tener un techo relativamente fijo, con alguien que no parecía despreciarlo y que parecía querer ayudarlo a pesar de que él no era más que un niño más que tenía la mala suerte de no tener padres y vivir en la calle.

-Si me incomodara no estaría proponiendo esto. Eso sí, tienes que prometer que no harás destrozos en el departamento y que te comportarás.

La voluntad de Jongdae no era muy fuerte, así que terminó por asentir y sonreír, sintiéndose agradecido por el gesto.

-Termínate todo el arroz -le regañó Baekhyun, con el mismo tono que utilizaría cualquier madre.

Chen asintió de nuevo y se llevó un bocado más a la boca, volviendo su rostro hacia Minseok que parecía estar igual o más feliz que él.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Baekhyun lavó los platos y obligó a Jongdae a ponerse una de sus chamarras para ocultar la ropa que había tomado de Minseok. Luego se apretujaron en uno de los sillones de la estancia principal, donde el más pequeño hacía su tarea y le explicaba a Jongdae algunos conceptos que había aprendido en su clase de ciencias.

Baekhyun los observó, revisando su reloj en algunas ocasiones. En cuanto éste marcó las ocho y quince la puerta principal se abrió, revelando a los padres de Minseok que hablaban entre ellos sobre un negocio.

Al llegar a la estancia dejaron de hablar y se apresuraron a saludar a la nana de su hijo, luego volvieron su atención hacia el tercer integrante. Jongdae se sintió intimidado, pero una mano más pequeña tomando la suya logró tranquilizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

-Es mi sobrino -mintió Baekhyun, pasando una mano por los hombros de Chen-. Byun Jongdae.

El niño se inclinó torpemente al escuchar un apellido que no era el suyo, pero los padres de Minseok no parecieron notarlo en lo absoluto. La señora Kim se acercó de inmediato y le revolvió el cabello dulcemente.

-Sacaste lo adorable de tu tío -afirmó ella, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Gracias -Jongdae bajó la mirada, intentando contener la risa-. Siempre me lo dicen.

-Apuesto a que sí -comentó el señor Kim.

-Debemos irnos -interrumpió Baekhyun-. Por cierto, mañana llegaré un poco tarde, espero que no les moleste.

-No te preocupes -dijo la madre de Minseok-, mañana yo recogeré a Min de la escuela y lo llevaré a comer conmigo. Estará en casa hasta las cinco.

-Perfecto, llegaré a las cuatro y media para esperarlo aquí. Despídete, Jongdae.

Chen se inclinó nuevamente y sonrió.

-Espero verlos pronto -Señaló a Minseok-. Me gustaría visitarlo, creo que ahora es mi amigo.

-Las puertas de esta casa están abiertas, puedes venir cuando quieras -La señora Kim miró a Baekhyun-. No dudes en traerlo si quiere venir, a Min le vendría bien un poco de compañía que no seamos nosotros.

Baekhyun asintió y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia. Tomó a Jongdae de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta deseando buenas noches a la familia Kim.

Cuando salieron a la calle Jongdae se sorprendió de que Baekhyun no hubiese soltado su mano, lo cual lo hizo sentir como un niño pequeño. Lo comprendió hasta que llegaron a la parada del autobús, donde las personas iban de un lado a otro esquivándose entre sí para llegar a una fila o abrirse paso al bajar del transporte.

Tardaron quince minutos en subir al bus que los llevaría al distrito de Yongsan, donde se ubicaba el departamento de Baekhyun. Se acomodaron en las últimas filas, Jongdae del lado de la ventana.

-Llamaré a Chanyeol -dijo Baekhyun, sacando el celular de su bolsillo y tecleando con rapidez.

-¿Chanyeol?

-Sí, él es mi compañero. Oh, ya está mercando. Creo que es buen momento para rezar y que así no me haga regresarte con Minseok.

Jongdae sonrió y pegó su frente al cristal, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el compañero de Baekhyun fuera tan bueno como él.


End file.
